lo que siento por ti
by the dark brotherhood
Summary: shino aburame, callado, sereno y frio...sera capaz shino de revelar sus sentimientos hacia cierta hyuuga? ESTE FANFIC YA LO HABIA PUBLICADO EN OTRA PAGINA BAJO EL SEUDONIMO DE "ALONE WOLF"


Esa tarde de otoño…las nubes grises cubrían Konoha, amenazando con lluvia, hacia frío, el aire mecía las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles, al igual que las que se encontraban en el suelo, mas eso no nos había detenido.

Ese día, Kiba se había quedado en cama, ya que días antes había pescado un fuerte resfrío, y la fiebre le impedía venir con nosotros a entrenar, y ahí, en la zona que siempre había usado nuestro equipo, nos encontrábamos ya Kurenai-sensei, Hinata y yo.

Por el momento, lo único que hacíamos era escuchar a nuestra sensei hablando sobre una próxima misión que tendríamos, sinceramente, yo no estaba prestando mucha atención, muy raro en mi, estaba distraído, la razón…Hinata…ahí estaba ella sentada, mirando y escuchando con atención a Kurenai-sensei, de no ser por mis gafas oscuras, ella hubiera notado que no dejaba de mirarla.

--bien…tengo que retirarme, Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuese a ayudarle con cierto papeleo—menciono nuestra sensei mientras se ponía en marcha

Últimamente, la había notado distante, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo delante de nosotros, la muerte de Asuma-sensei la había dejado muy adolorida, aun mas que a mucho de nosotros, pero antes de irse volvió a hablar.

--practiquen su taijutsu, luego de eso tienen el resto de la tarde libre—nos dijo de espaldas, luego, desapareció en un remolino de hojas

Yo seguía sin moverme de mi lugar, recargado en el tronco de un árbol, seguía observándola sin decir nada…todo en ella era perfecto…sus bellos ojos color perla, su piel…seguramente su piel era muy suave, su largo cabello negro azulado, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, tan tímida y tierna.

Sin percatarme, ella ya estaba en frente de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa calida.

--Shino-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?—me pregunto con un tono preocupado de voz

Rápidamente volví en mi al escuchar su linda y dulce voz, de no ser por que mi chaqueta me cubría la mitad de mi rostro, ella hubiese notado mi sonrojo, recobrándome, conteste rápidamente.

--…si…--fue lo único que dije, pero ella me siguió mirando, como intentando ver si no le mentía, luego, me dedico otra sonrisa mas.

--creo, creo que si estas bien—me dijo ella, luego, tomo mi mano derecha, y me guío hasta el medio del claro donde entrenaríamos

--¿que te parece…si empezamos a entrenar…Shino-kun?—me pregunto, a lo que yo solo me limite a afirmar con mi cabeza

Y así, empezamos nuestra sesión de entrenamiento, a comparación de ella, mis movimientos no eran tan rápidos, de haber sido esta una batalla real, no dudaría en que Hinata me hubiese ganado…luego de una hora de práctica, decidimos parar.

Exhaustos, nos dirigimos hacia los árboles, y nos sentamos bajo uno de ellos, recargándonos en el tronco de este, sinceramente, necesitaba respirar, así que decidí bajar el cuello de mi chaqueta, quedando así mi boca y mi nariz descubiertas…luego me percate de que un silencio incomodo se había apoderado de la escena.

Y ahí estábamos, sin decir palabra alguna, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el agitado respirar de ambos, disimuladamente, gire mi vista hacia ella, estaba sentada junto a mi, cabizbaja, algo pasaba…tenia que saberlo.

--… ¿pasa algo…Hinata?—le pregunte, intentando hacer que ese silencio desapareciera y…acercarme mas a ella

--ah…no…nada…no pasa nada…--me dijo, intentando disimular su verdadero sentir con una sonrisa, luego volvió su mirada hacia el suelo

Sabia que algo le molestaba… ¿seria acaso mi presencia?, tenía que despejar esa duda de mi mente.

--¿mi…mi presencia es molesta?—pregunte con un tono de voz neutral

Su vista se torno rápidamente hacia mi, volvió a sonreírme de forma calida

--no…no, no es eso—me contesto sonriente

Esta vez no pude mas, su sonrisa logro romper mi mascara de serenidad, y sentí como el sonrojo de apoderaba de mi rostro, rápidamente, volví a subir el cuello de mi chaqueta.

--entonces… ¿que es lo que te pasa?—insistí en preguntar

Al principio, pareció que ella intentaba evitar contestarme, mientras yo la seguía mirando, sus ojos ahora empezaban a ponerse brillosos…y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos…estaba llorando.

--Hinata…si algo te molesta…puedes contármelo, con confianza—le dije, intentando hablar sin mi típico tono indiferente de voz

Ella…repentinamente separo su rostro entre sus brazos, y se lanzo hacia mi, me estaba abrazando con fuerza y ahora empezaba a sollozar con mas intensidad…yo me había quedado paralizado, nunca antes había sido abrazado…y ahora…había un ángel abrazándome…sin saber que hacer, separe mis manos del suelo, e inseguro de lo que aria, rodeé a Hinata con mis brazos, sentí su calor…era una sensación agradable…mas ahora debía concentrarme mas en averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.

--dime… ¿que es lo que te pasa?—le pregunte de forma calida, intentando que ella se abriera hacia mi

Ella dudo en contestar…se apego mas a mi pecho, luego de unos segundos…me contesto.

--Naruto…Naruto-kun—fue lo único que dijo mientras aun lloraba

--¿que…que pasa con el?... ¿te a echo daño?...—le pregunte temeroso a lo que me podría contestar

--vi a Naruto-kun besando a Sakura-san…abrazados…y ella le respondía también…--me contesto ella entre cortada

Ahora todo era claro…Hinata desde mucho ya estaba enamorada de Naruto…y el…ni en cuenta de esto…que tonto.

Lo que Hinata me había contestado, en parte me había alegrado y me había dolido, ¿que porque me había alegrado?...porque así, quizás Hinata entendería que el Uzumaki no la amaba, que nunca la vería como mas que una amiga…mas me dolía saber que aun después de tanto tiempo…ella seguía amándolo y pensando en el, que sin desearlo, aquel a quien tanto admira Hinata, quien le roba el sueño, Naruto, el la había echo llorar.

--¿lo amas…verdad?—le pregunte intentando ocultar mi sentir, ella solo le limito a asentir

--ya veo…no deberías llorar—le dije mientras aun la abrazaba

--¿por que no debería llorar?—me pregunto triste

--porque…--dude en que contestar…sinceramente, yo no soy bueno para esos temas, así que, por primera vez, deje que mi corazón fuera quien hablara.

--porque…porque no merece que sufras por el…—le dije de forma tierna, luego, tome un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos en mi cazadora verde, y lo pase por su rostro, secando las lagrimas que caían por su cara angelical.

--Shino—dijo ella, luego de una pausa continuo— ¿alguna vez…has sufrido por amor?—me pregunto, su sollozo no había parado del todo

--…no se…de ser así, creo que no me di cuenta—le conteste

--sabes…a veces…a veces me gustaría ser como tu—me dijo, yo sin entender, arquee mi ceja en señal de no entenderle

--¿por que como yo?—le pregunte, mientras esperaba que hablara

--es que…siempre que te miro, te muestras tan…tan firme…tan…--decía ella intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada, mas yo ya la había encontrado

--tan... ¿frío?—le indique

--si…bueno…si—dijo ella, mientras, se separaba de mi

--entiendo—le dije…asumiendo que…quizás ella me veía como alguien incapaz de demostrar sentimientos, ahora era yo quien clavaba la mirada al suelo, cosa que ella noto

--yo…Shino…perdón, no…no quería que…no era mi intención—decía sin poder llegar a un punto

--no hace falta que digas mas Hinata…no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado—le dije sin expresar nada

No se en que momento, la luz de la tarde empezó a dar paso a la oscuridad del crepúsculo, casi anochecía por completo.

--esta oscureciendo…debemos irnos—le dije, mientras me ponía en pie y extendía mi mano hacia ella, una vez que la tomo, la ayude a ponerse de pie

El frío empezó a arreciar, acompañado con fresca ráfagas de aire y una ligera brizna otoñal, pude notar como se estremecía, así que me quite la cazadora verde que me cubría quedando mi alborotado cabello a la vista, dudoso, me acerque a ella y le coloque la cazadora, después de todo, era muy abrigadora, pude notar su sorpresa.

--así no tendrás frío—le dije, mientras observaba como me sonreía

--gracias…Shino-kun—me dijo, luego, empezamos a caminar de regreso a nuestros hogares

El camino en si fue incomodo, nuevamente, el silencio se apodero de la escena, y ella aun seguía triste, y me dolía, ya que ahora dudaba mas que nunca en como animarla, no tardo mucho en que lográramos salir de ese bosque, delante de nosotros, las luces en las casas de Konoha nos daban la bienvenida, minutos mas tarde, ya nos encontrábamos delante de la mansión Hyuuga.

--nos vemos luego—le dije despidiéndome, y justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar, ella me tomo de un brazo. Gire mi vista hacia ella, sin dar aviso, me atrajo hacia ella, dándome un abrazo

--perdóname Shino-kun…por insinuar que eras alguien que…que no siente—me dijo apenada

--tranquila, no hay problema—le conteste…y fue aquí cuando vi mi oportunidad…era ahora o nunca, dos años esperando este momento…estaba decidido, no dejaría pasar mas tiempo

--te aseguro que…hay muchos chicos que darían lo que fuera…por hacerte feliz—le dije titubeando un poco, pude notar como se sonrojaba

--¿a…a que te refieres Shino-kun?—me pregunto

--a que…Naruto…bueno…yo…yo quisiera verte sonreír—le dije, mis labios me temblaban, y mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse de forma violenta

--¿Shino-kun?—dijo ella dudosa…era algo nuevo que yo hablara tanto en un solo día, y mas que hablara sobre sentimientos

--Hinata…Naruto no te merece, el nunca se dio tiempo para descubrir que lo amabas…y ahora te a echo sufrir…y eso me…me duele—le dije, empezaba a sentirme un poco mareado…de verdad, yo no era nada bueno para estos temas

--…yo…tu…ah—decía Hinata mientras intentaba formular alguna frase

--…yo tengo…mira…quizás no sea…bueno, yo…yo—decía mientras intentaba con todo mi ser darle a saber lo que sentía por ella

--¿tu…tu que?—me pregunto Hinata, sus mejillas estaban todas rojas

--yo…yo te—pause, tome una buena bocanada de aire…--yo te amo—logre decir al fin…luego vi a Hinata, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, esos bellos ojos perla, y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo…su expresión, parecía que estaba en shock

Lo había logrado…al fin, al fin había confesado mis sentimientos hacia Hinata…mas no parecía que lo que había dicho le agradara…seguía con una expresión de shock…lo que me desanimo…

--…perdón…yo…dije lo que tenia que decir…--sin esperar respuesta, empecé a caminar…

Sinceramente, no esperaba que ella fuese a corresponderme…porque…después de todo, ella es una de las chicas mas lindas de Konoha, así como de todas las aldeas, porque ella tendría que fijarse en alguien como yo…era como si una cucaracha intentara conquistar a una hermosa y majestuosa mariposa…luego, sentí nuevamente un agarre, gire sobre mi mismo…era ella, que me sostenía de mi chaqueta, sin siquiera mirarme…

--Hinata, sinceramente, espero que lo que dije no te molestara…--le dije de forma calma

--no…no me molesto—me dijo aun sin mirarme

--pues…pareces molesta—le conteste, esperando a que me soltara, en ese momento, solo quería llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto…algo infantil…mas sentía esa necesidad

--… ¿por que?...—me pregunto ella, yo no comprendía por que la pregunta

--¿por que, que?—le pregunte

--¿por que tú me amarías?—volvió a preguntarme

--porque…--pause un momento, mientras ella seguía sin mirarme a la cara—la pregunta seria ¿como no poder amarte?—le dije, ella pareció sobre exaltarse, luego continúe—eres la única chica que…que ha sido amigable con migo, eres tierna, amable…eres perfecta tal como eres—finalice, mas ella seguía sin mirarme

Dudoso nuevamente de lo que haría, puse mi mano sobre su barbilla, enderece delicadamente su dulce rostro, estaba totalmente rojo, lentamente, baje el cuello de mi chaqueta, y acerque mis labios hacia ella, me arme de valor, y termine con la distancia que nos separaba…bese tiernamente sus labios, mas no hubo respuesta de ella…me sentí como un idiota

--…me tengo que ir—le dije, mas ella no me soltó y, sin decirme nada, me beso, y una vez que contestara a este, ambos nos besamos, fue una sensación totalmente nueva…y cuando digo nueva, hablo sinceramente…de echo, el día de hoy, había experimentado muchas sensaciones, y todo, en una sola tarde…tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire

--gracias…Shino-kun—me dijo ella muy sonrojada

--gracias ¿por qué?—le pregunte

--por hacerme feliz…dijo abrazándome y besándome nuevamente

--no…gracias a ti…por permitirme hacerte sonreír…te amo—le dije

Luego, ella se quito la cazadora, la detuve…

--no…quédatela…--le dije, mientras volvía a acomodar la cazadora

Después de sonreírme, entro a la mansión Hyuuga, dedicándome una ultima sonrisa, luego, me puse en marcha hacia mi casa…_lo que siento por ti_…me dije a mi mismo…sin duda, desde hoy muchas cosas empezarían a cambiar, y yo estaba dispuesto a ser, quien hiciera feliz a Hinata…mi Hinata.


End file.
